Revelation
by shadowrose6x
Summary: After 5 years, the team gets a visit from their former members. Hidden feelings are revealed, changing everything for Nightwing and Artemis as they discover the truth about how they feel about each other. Love and passion blossom into lust.


**I hate that Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad are gone :( but let's pretend Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur are back :D Just saying that if Artemis liked Superboy's looks, I can only imagine how she would react to seeing Nightwing's tall and handsome physique. ;] I ship Robin (Dick) and Artemis and then started shipping Dick and Zatanna when Zatanna was introduced and both showed signs of liking each other in that one episode, these couples are just adorable to me.**

Mount Justice February 17, 2016 11:55:06 AM

"Hey look who's back!" a shout came from the end of the hallway followed by a soft giggle and low chuckle.

Dick knew that voice anywhere, even after 5 years he could recognize it. It was Wally West former Kid Flash now taking position as Flash. He whipped his head around and his face brightened upon seeing his best friend. They ran towards each other and high-fived eagerly then hugged in happiness. The team smiled at the return of their former members and they all went to hug each other after so long.

"It's been 5 years..5 YEARS! Can you believe it!" Wally smiled at Dick, "Yeah buddy, and look at you with the solo act. You're taller than me now!" Nightwing softly laughed and then noticed two other figures out of the corner of his eye. He peeked over and inwardly gasped. It was Aqualad, and Artemis!

He turned his head towards her and felt his heart racing, Artemis was back! Ever since the day she had joined the team he had thought she was hot, and then they had a whole mission together to save the team from Red Tornado's 'siblings' where his feelings for her had intensified during their near death experiences.

Kaldur and Dick greeted each other and Dick took notice that they were all in civilian clothing.

Artemis noticed Nightwing and her mind went blank, it was Robin. She couldn't believe how much he'd grown. From the small but lean 13 year old boy who was capable of punching holes into walls easily, to the ripped 18 year old he has become. He once used to be the shortest member on the team but puberty has done it's job really nicely as she could see, he was at least 6 feet tall now but was certainly taller than the other members of the team. _'Oh that boy...'_ she thought eyeing his figure as it approached her.

"Artemis!" she snapped out of her daze hearing his gruff voice, he embraced her warmly and she could feel his hard and clearly muscular body. His outfit left little to the imagination, from his chest to his arms, and his noticably nice butt Artemis thought she was in heaven. _'I can just melt in his arms.'_ She thought returning his hug and smiled into his chest. "It's good to have you back." he spoke softly into her hair and their embrace lasted a little longer than expected which had the others staring.

Nightwing realized and pulled back making Artemis groan mentally. She looked up at his masked face smiling, "It's good to be back." Both grinned widely at each other and unknown to the other, they each harbored deep feelings for each other.

Nightwing paused for a moment and rushed off to his room coming back with his phone. Artemis raised an eyebrow in question but he only smiled and headed off down the hall, motioning her to follow. They were the only ones in the room. The room where Black Canary used to talk to them with and where Batman would hold his secret meetings with specific members when necessary, oh the memories that flooded their minds.

Artemis gasped when she saw the picture. She immediately burst out laughing at her face and it's look of confusion. "See I told you we'd laugh about this someday." Nightwing smirked at her as she put two and two together realizing his secret identity.

"So, Dick Grayson huh?" Nightwing smiled and nodded his head cutely. She thought for a moment, "So... Bruce Wayne... is Batman?" again Nightwing nodded smiling ."Aren't you uncomfortable about me knowing your secret identity?" Artemis questioned him. "You know, Wally found out about all this around the time we started our team." Artemis smiled softly and remained silent "Oh so he was the only one who knew?" "Yeah. What happened between you two if you don't mind me asking?" Artemis sighed and looked away suddenly unable to bring her eyes to meet his masked ones.

"We really thought we were the perfect couple for a while you know, it was going great and all. But we slowly grew apart after heading off to college and our feelings were dissipating. He met this girl Jinx."

Nightwing stopped her short, "Wait- the ex-villainess of the Hive 5 Jinx?"

Artemis looked back at him "Yeah... I was happy for him but it was hard when we broke up you know, and then I don't know how but, I realized that I actually had feelings for someone else this whole time. Someone I have known for a long time and he probably doesn't even have the same feelings." she looked away once again unable to look at him directly.

"If you have sincere feelings for this guy then you should really go tell him, besides any guy would be crazy not to like you-" he stopped abruptly realizing he was about to admit his feelings. "Um -ahem- you deserve whoever you want." he finished quickly suddenly at a loss of words.

Artemis looked up at him and tried to read his masked expression but she could tell he was being honest, she laughed at his blushing. Boy could he be cute even now. "Yeah thanks, I'll think about it."

They got up and walked down further into the hall passing by what used to be Artemis's room. She looked at it sadly remembering all the great times she'd had with the team. Nightwing realized she was upset and put a hand on her shoulder smiling "Hey it's okay, we all missed you a lot too you know." She genuinely smiled back at him and followed him to his room.

Entering they sat on his bed. She looked around his room and was surprised at how neat and organized he was. There were pictures of the team. Nightwing softly poked her and she jolted in surprise.

"So... this guy... would I happen to know him by any chance?" Artemis bit her lip and tried to think of a way to not give away that she liked him. "Yeah you know him..." Nightwing sat in thought and she stared at him as he did so.

"You've always watched me during training sessions back then. Yeah I saw." Nightwing chuckled at Artemis as her cheeks tinged pink. "I'm just teasing you." Nightwing laughed seeing that she had gotten uncomfortable.

Suddenly he gasped and stared at Artemis in shock, "It's me isn't it?" Her eyes widened, "Wh-what?" "The guy.." he said softly "All these years you've actually liked me..." They stared at each other as an awkward silence filled the room. Artemis was certainly aware that he was a detective but now it has developed into another one of his astonishing talents.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was inches away from Artemis. Her hands at his face caressing him lovingly. She traced the outline of his cowl and then his hand shot up to grab hers. He took both her hands and let her fingers slide underneath his mask allowing her to gently peel it off. She was awestruck by his beautiful ocean blue eyes which shimmered with emotions. She had seen his eyes before, during that one mission where they went undercover as the Dangers in Haly's Circus, but that was one of those beautifully rare moments.

Dick stared down into her steel-gray eyes and was amazed at the emotions he could read off of them. She was smiling at him and slowly their noses touched. He leaned in further closing the space in between them. Both sighed longingly giving in to the kiss as they melted in each others arms. Artemis moaned, his lips felt like heaven to her. Yeah he was certainly experienced with girls. Dick tugged on her upper lip as she chewed on his lower and they groaned deeply. Their mouths moved in sync against each other and Artemis snuck in her tongue probing his lips open, he happily obliged and their tongues met fighting for dominance. Dick was in a realm of bliss right now and would hate the moment when their bodies were in need of oxygen and they'd have to part.

Artemis pulled away from Dick panting softly eyes hazy leaving Dick softly growling. She looked up at him admiring his face, without a second to spare she straddled him and snaked her arms around his neck pecking him lightly on the lips and teasingly trailed to his ear nibbling his earlobe. She moaned seductively and his ears perked getting his attention. "Dick, I need you _now_." she growled the last part fisting his jet black hair into her hands feeling his hands sneak up her shirt.

Artemis growled making Dick raise an eyebrow and he realized his uniform was getting in their way. Laughing at her eagerness he slowly stripped it off of him revealing his skin and sculpted body bit by bit to her.

Dick suddenly had Artemis pounce at him and within seconds he was left in just his boxers. Amazing what lust could do to her. Dick shoved her down onto his bed and undressed her of her clothes both blushed seeing each other so bare. Artemis eyed his boner like a predator and pulled his body down on her feeling every muscle and every bit of skin pressed up against her.

Dick couldn't do much but moan as Artemis began to grind her hips roughly on him getting him even more turned on. Both of their visions were flashing white as their desires grew immensely.

"Fuck!" Dick growled into Artemis's shoulder suppressing a moan and pulled off her lingerie along with his boxers throwing them off behind him to the floor. Artemis blushed a deep crimson being naked in front of Dick, but he leaned down keeping her arms away and kissed her, whispering softly into her ear. "You're so beautiful Artemis." He left a trail of kissed down her neck and stopped at the nape of her neck suckling on the smooth skin. Her body was completely toned and firm.

Dick's right hand ghosted around her abs feeling its way down to her hips as his other hand was at the small of her back for support. Kissing up to the valley between her breasts he paused and slyly smiled evil intentions in mind. His dick was fully erect and at her entrance hovering over it and as he sucked on her nipples he would prod into her vagina making her take in sharp breaths. He went over to the unattended to breast and worked his tongue around the hard bud making Artemis gasp and moan as she stuffed his face down on her chest.

She didn't know how much longer she could take his torturous pleasure. He slipped in his fingers and immediately she yelped. Dick slid his fingers in and out with fervor feeling her throbbing on his hand. He then kneeled down to lick her clit. "Ahh...fuck!" Artemis yelled in response. She felt like her orgasm was going to erupt.

Dick's tongue was tantalizingly licking her up and down and gently flicked her clit sending a tingling sensation shooting up her spine. His warm tongue invaded the depths of her pussy licking whatever he could reach. Swirling his tongue around he gave a final thrust with his tongue and she came wildly convulsing onto his mouth as he lapped up her juices.

Artemis was tiredly staring up at him and then as if she was full of life again, she popped right back up and switched positions throwing Dick down under her. She grabbed his hard-on with a firm grip jerking it off slowly as he gritted his teeth "Oh sweet payback." she smiled evilly at his whimpering figure. Grinding her wet pussy on him she felt his twitching and got down to her knees popping the head of his erection into her mouth.

Dick took hold of her head and held it firmly in place as she bobbed her head up an down on his length taking in as much of his length as she could. His size was certainly impressive and she gagged slightly every few seconds but sucked him harder and faster as he entered a realm of nirvana. "Ugh... Artemis!" Dick was holding onto her like his life depended no it. Artemis nibbled on his tip doing what he did to her and swirled her tongue tasting some of his pre-cum already oozing. This sent him over the edge and he came hard into her mouth and she swallowed as much as she could.

Even after that, Dick took her by her wrists and brought her down on him flipping them over regaining dominance. She pouted and he laughed but positioned himself at her entrance looking down at her for her approval. With a nod she allowed him to continue and swiftly he entered going in deep their virginities gone. Artemis moaned elicitly and a pain shot through her. She bit back a cry, a tear escaping her left eye as she adjusted to his size. He was huge enough but after getting an erection it was just crazy that he fit her.

Dick bent down and kissed her tears away taking in her naked beauty with her long blonde hair strewn across the bed around her like a golden halo.

Thrusting into her vigorously, Dick was feeling himself twitch like never before. He loved the feel of being inside of her and it felt so good. Their bodies moved causing sweet friction and he gripped her hips finding a rhythm of thrusts as she took hold of his shoulders. Soon he hit her G-spot and she went weak unable to move, her nails digging into his back for support as his thrusts picked up pace. "Ahh Dick...Harder!" with every "Harder!" or "Faster!" Artemis screamed out to him, he complied to the demands and soon they were reaching their orgasms. With a loud groan Artemis arched her back as a wave of orgasm hit her, her pussy contracting on Dick making him moan deeply. Giving a final thrust, Dick went gushing in. "Artemis!" He roared out her name as she called out his "Dick!" Their minds went blank feeling pure euphoria as they both fell against each other their bodies shaking after the passionate intercourse.

"Lucky for me my room is soundproof. This is nowhere close to making up for the last 5 years." Dick panted with ragged breaths staring into Artemis's eyes. She laughed softly with what little energy she had left in her, "That was amazing. Look's like we've got some work to do Boy Wonder." She winked at his now blushing face and leaned up for a kiss which he gladly returned. The kiss was soft and tender, full of love. Then started another round of entanglement in bed between the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**  
**Yeah it's currently January 2016 in the show but I did a month time-skip which would make more sense for the former members to come back... I guess. There just isn't enough RobArt shippers out how'd I do? Leave a review :) Give me your honest opinion, I accept criticism. I'm sorry if you didn't like this since I'm always rushing my stories, but hey I'm not forcing anyone to read this. I wrote this before I saw Alienated so let's pretend we don't know Aqualad has gone evil yet. I don't now if Jinx and the Hive 5 are part of Earth-16 but just used Jinx and KF together since they kind of seemed to like each other in Teen Titans. I sort of switched between the names Nightwing and Dick because I was unsure of which to use for the story.**


End file.
